


a good reason at last

by Ashling



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peaky Blinders Rarepair Challenge, when I say drabble I mean 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: not Charlie's first crime, not his last





	a good reason at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/gifts).



Dim light, the docks, but Curly's eyes gleam. "She's a beauty, Charlie. Where did you get her?" His tongue is clumsy, but not his hands: they skim sure and soothing over the mare's neck until she pushes her nose into his chest, and he laughs. For a moment, Charlie hopes the laugh will be all, but then Curly repeats the question. "Where did you get her?"

Charlie shoves his hands in his pockets. "Business," he says. Tries for carelessness. "Had some savings."

Curly swallows lies too easily; perhaps Charlie should feel guilty for this.

He doesn't feel guilty at all.


End file.
